Project Abstract Paasche-Orlow, M: Advancing Research in Health Literacy The National Institutes of Health (NIH) has defined health literacy as the ?degree to which individuals have the capacity to obtain, process and understand basic health information and services needed to make appropriate health decisions.? Unfortunately, fully 22% of US adults have only basic and an additional 14% have below basic health literacy. The relationship between limited literacy and adverse health outcomes has been well documented. In addition, health literacy has been shown to be an important mediator of racial and ethnic health disparities. An important next step to cultivate this emerging research field is to create a national professional interdisciplinary home for investigators dedicated to health literacy in a manner that is oriented to eliminating health disparities. In this grant application we propose to deliver a eighth annual conference along a multi-year trajectory dedicated to the promotion of the field of health literacy research as a health disparities discipline. In this year, the meeting will be designed to focus on patients with low English proficiency and on interventions. This venue serves crucial functions for the field of health literacy by providing an incubator for young investigators and encouraging a cross-disciplinary exchange of knowledge, collaboration, and creativity. We aim to create an environment in which controversial topics within the research community can be openly discussed. Dr. Paasche-Orlow has served as a guest editor for special journal issues emerging from each of the past meetings; we plan to continue our successful dissemination efforts with another free full-text special issue on Health Literacy to be published by the Journal of Health Communication. We will provide a live- streaming video service for stakeholders who are unable to attend in person and will archive presentations on the conference Web site. This year the meeting will take place on October 17- 18, 2016 in Bethesda, MD.